


UNDER THE RAINBOW

by MarkWShulkin



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Adaptation, Evolution, F/F, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Neglect, No Smut, Projection, Sequel, Shadow - Freeform, Unofficial Sequel, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkWShulkin/pseuds/MarkWShulkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Wizard of Oz</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNDER THE RAINBOW

                                   **UNDER THE RAINBOW**

****

                                     by Mark Shulkin

 

Home again went Toto, the Wiz and Dot

Leaving behind Scarecrow now very smart

Along with Lion, who cowardly he was not

To rule OZ with Tin Man who now had a heart

 

The three of them behaved very badly

Raising taxes, outlawing free-speeching,

Mistreating the Munchkins and sadly

Punishing them for freedom beseeching

  

Protestors were quickly put in jail

And lacking a democratic solution

Emerald City was destined to fail

Until it was rescued by Evolution

 

 

And somewhere over the rainbow

Oh so very way up high

Is the place where I’d like to go

Oh why, oh why, can’t I ?

 

 

Oz was that imaginary place, high in the sky somewhere over the rainbow, It was a good place to live, at least so thought the Munchkins in the old days before  Dorothy,  Toto and the Wizard left Emerald City to go back to the real world. 

Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow remained. They, after all,  were citizens of Oz and had no other home to go to.  They took over the Wizard’s role and ruled Emerald City and all of Oz. No longer cowardly, Lion was brutal and Tin Man even with a heart was still “heartless”. They  increased taxes beyond reasonable limits with the loot going  into their  own pockets. Forget Public welfare, Education and infrastructure.

Tin Man had control of the banking system as chairman of the FBA,The Fair Banking Agency. , The banks  were unscrupulous about high interest rates, misleading advertisements and hidden penalties in loan agreements. Businesses were unable to make a profit and people lost their home due to foreclosure.

There was no freedom of speech allowed  so protest by the Munchkins was extremely rare. An occasional demonstration found the Wicked Witch of the West, dressed in plain clothes, spiriting  the demonstrators off  to a concentration camp where Belinda, the Good Witch of the East , the shadows of the cowardly Lion, the  diploma-less Scarecrow and the heartless Tin Man had long been incarcerated. Tin Man’s tried to organize  an underground rebellion which occasionally stirred the consciences of Oz’s leadership, but as might be expected, the forces of Good  were no match for those of the Evil that was Emerald City.

 Scarecrow declared himself a genius. He monitored the emails of would be rebels and he made a fortune hacking hedge funds and  speculating with their inside information. Dirty play was everywhere in Emerald City. It had the beauty that people imagine of Las Vegas,  with houses of ill repute, racketeering, money laundering, look-the-other -way sexual abuse and legalized marijuana.  Without available tax revenue or the services of the Wizard to save it, Emerald City was headed for bankruptcy and oblivion.

 Enter evolution! All living creatures must live in the present. It’s what I call “ having a sense of being”. One must respond to the situation you find yourself in instead of repeating your old (often inaccurate) stories of the past. Nor can life be lived in terms about worrying about the future. A fish finding  it difficult to find  prey in the ocean must  evolve into an amphibian  who can also  breathe the air and search for prey on land. It has no choice but to evolve into a  new self while retaining the “good:” and the “bad”,  (though wondrous),  features of its old self.. You Creationists will understand this  in the  sinful Eve creating both a Caine and an Abel, in Abraham being devoted to God’s will in addition to  being the questionably caring father of Isaac, and in  Noah ignoring maritime law about cargo overload in he interest of animal rights. 

 Nothing changes entirely with evolution. The new Emerald City is not likely to become Houston which lacks all letters of the alphabet that spell   Emerald City. Nor is Emerald City  likely to become the nirvana of Diamond Maryland,  Harmony Minnesota, New Haven Connecticut,  Pleasantville Pennsylvania, or Independence Missouri. It won’t  become fearless Boulder Colorado or sexually abstinent  Virginia City Virginia either. 

 The new Emerald City must satisfy both it greedy avaricious leaders  as well as their imprisoned shadows. The compromise that might satisfy both extremes might have been Middletown, Wisconsin but it wasn’t, 

Living in the new city was not all that easy for any of them. Changes don’t happen overnight. Darwinians will understand that the tadpole  becomes a Prince  when kissed by a Princess only after  it has become content with its true self as a frog. The eating disordered but well grounded  caterpillar would not feel safe flittering about in the wind as a butterfly had it not spent a long time  time  in its chrysalis contemplating its future .. 

So dialoguing with their shadows, Lion, Scarecrow and Tin Man  found the best of  both worlds. The Lion become a less than popular  president of the United States as he spent his political capital unsuccessfully brokering peace in the Middle East. Scarecrow got a job with the CIA hacking into our ally’s computers in order to guide his country’s foreign policy. He donated his ill begotten fortune to scholarships for the underprivileged. The Wicked Witch founded an institution for abused women and became an advocate for women’s rights.

The most rewarded of all was Tin Man, the banking Mogul,  who making use of his new heart, writes an Advice to the Lovelorn column for  the **Fairbanks** **Alaska** Daily News.

 

 **Footnote** :

The evolution of Tin Man,  Lion,  and Scarecrow into mature personalities is only one aspect of how evolution changes the world. Fish evolve into reptiles who involve into mammals who  involve into primates and eventually into humans , Nations have evolved from childlike self absorbed dictatorships into the adolescence of present day “advanced nations” with  their constant verbal quarreling  and senseless wars, Families evolve from slavery, extreme religious fundamentalism, patriarchy, and tough love into empathic recognition of the rights of all its members.

 Under the Rainbow is the story of an individual evolution, Dorothy’s.  With her mother’s death she’d been sent to live on Aunt Emily's marginal farm in Kansas. Her new family is so preoccupied with trying to make ends meet that she is pretty much ignored;  For example  her concern about Toto,  her alter ego, being confiscated by Elvira Gulch.

Needing  to survive in this new family  she must control  understandably angry emotions in becoming her adaptive, sweet and loving self.in order to live with them. Those adaptive feelings are the Lion, theTin man. and the Scarecrow parts of herself,  She meets them  as she travels to the yellow brick road of her life.  But adaptive selves create an equal and opposite set of "shadow selves" who contain the repressed unacceptable feelings that unknowable to Dorothy get projected onto Dorothy and the wicked witch of the west. “Going  home again”  would mean giving up the adaptive self and its shadows to regain  the  true self she enjoyed before her mother’s death

But Thomas Wolfe in his 1940 novel, You **Can’t Go Home Again** points out that the vicissitudes of life, the painful failures as well as the growth that they  engender, lead to a maturity that makes going home again impossible. The wizard doesn't understands this as he recognizes thto at his fakery and trickery as the ruler of Oz give him no satisfaction and he wants to return to reality. And like the wizard,  Dorothy to must get to know, have a dialogue between with her shadowy parts  her  adaptation as the sweet loving caring Dorothy we see in the  story. The wizard wisely tells her that she must go through the darkness of the enchanted Forest and cone to terms with the wicked witch who  is  a projection of her  denied shadow self .

 t kill the wicked witch but only melts her into a more absorbable and usable form. The  wicked witch acknowledges Dorothy’s choice in doing so acquisition, stating as she dissolves  “How dare you  deprive me of my beautiful evil”.

 In the process of maturation Dorothy goes through the Enchanted Forest where she deals with the addiction of the poppies, which in modern days might be being a workaholic or being  addicted to  one’s computer. Then she  meets the monkeys who perhaps symbolize the monkeying  around that people do in their flirtations and sexual  affairs and finally she acquires power in gaining the  wicked witch's  broom stick  it's better than going home again..

 

 

.

                          

 


End file.
